Percy's Parcel
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.10 |number=318 |released= * 5 February 2010 * 14 February 2010 * 9 April 2010 * 23 April 2010 * 7 September 2010 * 3 October 2010 * 23 October 2011 |previous=Time for a Story |next=Toby's New Whistle}} Percy's Parcel is the tenth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot It is Dowager Hatt's birthday and the Fat Controller sends Thomas to collect the birthday guests. Percy feels left out as he has not been given a special. Mavis tells Percy that the Fat Controller is sure to have a special for him, and tells him to let her know how it goes. As a matter of fact, the Fat Controller gives Percy the most important special of all; he is to collect Dowager Hatt's birthday parcel from Brendam and take it to Knapford. However, once at Brendam, Percy decides to show the parcel to Mavis rather than taking it to Knapford. At the Quarry, Mavis is too busy working to look at Percy's parcel. Suddenly, Rocky drops a stack of slate onto Mavis' trucks and slate dust flies everywhere, covering Percy, Mavis, and the birthday parcel. Percy worriedly goes to the wash-down to be cleaned, but water splashes off of Percy and onto the parcel. He then takes it to the Sodor Steamworks to get it dried, but the parcel ends up looking wonky. Percy decides not to show his parcel to Mavis nor take it to Knapford as he is much too worried about what Dowager Hatt would say if he arrived with a damaged parcel. So, he hides in a siding. Edward and Mavis stop close by, and Percy overhears Mavis telling Edward that she has a delivery of new crates from Victor. So, Percy goes back to the steamworks and asks Victor if he can have a new crate to carry the birthday present in. Percy arrives at Knapford station just in time where the birthday present turns out to be a portrait of Dowager Hatt. Mavis tells Percy that his delivery was special and Percy feels very happy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Mavis * Victor * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Emily * Diesel * Cranky * The Teacher * The Blond-haired Boy * Barrow Football Fan * Big Mickey Locations * The Viaduct * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Coal Hopper * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Knapford * MC BUNN Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, James, Percy, the Fat Controller and Dowager Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis * Matt Wilkinson as Victor and Rocky US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward and Rocky * Kerry Shale as James and Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Mavis * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt Trivia * Keith Wickham joins the US voice cast. * According to the magazines, the portrait was originally planned to be delivered to the museum. * The first episode written by Robyn Charteris since the seventh series episode, Not So Hasty Puddings. * This is the last episode written by Robyn Charteris to date. Goofs * In some shots, the axles on the flatbed Percy is pushing are missing. * When Edward and Mavis leave the junction, Mavis can be seen puffing steam. * In the second scene at the beginning of the episode, right back buffer of the last coach of James is missing. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Percy's Parcel In Other Languages Home Media Releases MYS * A Blooming Mess (Malaysian DVD) THA * Percy's Parcel (Thai DVD) CHN * Percy's Parcel (Chinese DVD) NOR/SWE/DNK/FIN * Thomas and the Runaway Kite JPN * Playing in the Water and Fun with Thomas GER * Thomas and the Piglets DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories ITA * Merry Winter Wish }} de:Percys Paket es:El Paquete de Percy pl:Przesyłka Piotrusia ru:Лучший груз Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes